


Неполноценный контакт

by Komissar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Not copy to another site, Psychology, Romance, Sex in a Car
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar
Summary: Когда в доме появляется Коннор-60, жизнь Хэнка становится сложнее.





	Неполноценный контакт

**Author's Note:**

> Все должно было быть по-другому, но персонажи - как это за ними частенько водится - выкрутили автору руки, и получилось то, что получилось :) 
> 
> Традиционно мои поклоны, обнимашки и вечные благодарности драгоценной бете - LubitelnitsaHE! 
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Хэнк бесился и проклинал тот день, когда сдался и согласился на безумную затею Коннора, позволив ему притащить в дом своего двойника, Коннора-60.  
Лучше бы котят и щенков с улицы подбирал, ей богу.  
Хэнка раздражало в Шестидесятом всё: и то, что он до последней веснушки был копией его Коннора, и его манера смотреть исподлобья, и его речь, и резкие, порывистые движения… одним словом — всё!  
Но он скрипел зубами и каким-то невероятным чудом удерживался и не вышвыривал говнюка за дверь.  
Во-первых, потому что для его Коннора оказалось неожиданно важным позаботиться о своей копии и обеспечить ему «успешную социализацию, а также поддержку и развитие модуля, имитирующего когнитивные функции». На закономерный вопрос Хэнка о том, что это за хрень, Коннор грустно посмотрел на него и скорбным голосом рассказал, что модели РК-800 должны в обязательном порядке проводить не менее семидесяти процентов времени в обществе людей или моделей андроидов аналогичной специализации. Иначе те самые когнитивные функции консервируются или даже угнетаются. Чего, разумеется, Коннор никак не может допустить по отношению к представителю своей линейки — это его ответственность, и он собирается приложить все усилия, чтобы ничего плохого не произошло.  
Во-вторых, Хэнк не хотел конфликтовать с самим собой и чувствовать себя последним дерьмом — пообещал ведь Коннору, что Шестидесятый может пожить в доме, а теперь не мог нарушить собой же данное слово. Это было бы нехорошо, неправильно.  
Вот и приходилось мириться. Но любить жестянку он не обещал.  
Ещё Хэнка раздражало то, что с появлением в доме Шестидесятого Коннору пришлось делить время и внимание между ним, Хэнком и Сумо. Пёс по-прежнему получал свою порцию общения и ласки, прогулок и кормёжки, а вот Хэнку пришлось ужаться. Вечера они проводили все вместе, причем Коннор и Шестидесятый часто держались за руки, снимая часть скина. Сидели, даже не глядя друг на друга, и молчали, посверкивая желтыми диодами. Как Хэнк понимал, переговаривались без слов, каким-то образом соединяясь по внутренней связи, или как там у них это называется. Общения же с Хэнком Шестидесятый по возможности избегал, предпочитая делать это через Коннора и только в случае крайней необходимости. Ночью Коннор оставался в гостиной со своим двойником, и приходил к Хэнку только под утро, за час-полтора до того, как нужно было вставать на работу. Тихо проскальзывал под одеяло, обнимал и прижимался всем телом, отчего Хэнк, конечно, просыпался и начинал глухо ворчать, стараясь побороть свою паранойю на тему того, какой именно из Конноров сейчас с ним. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что Шестидесятый по своей воле придёт к нему в постель — но подспудно ожидал подвоха. А ну как эта жестянка решит остаться единственной моделью РК-800? Убьёт сначала Коннора, потом Хэнка. Или ещё что пакостное задумает. Чёрт знает, как его девиантнутые мозги работают, если и машиной он был совсем неадекватен.  
Не справляясь с собственной паранойей, Хэнк укладывал ладонь на промежность Коннора и мысленно выдыхал, нащупывая его член. Это был самый верный способ отличить, не произошло ли чего и какой из Конноров сейчас с ним: апгрейд сделали совсем недавно, и у Шестидесятого ничего подобного просто не могло быть. Ну если только мерзавец не грабанул банк втайне от всех. Потому что апгрейд этот, будь он неладен, влетел в копеечку — Коннор копил на него несколько месяцев свою и так невеликую зарплату, выбитую со смертным боем из Фаулера, наотрез отказываясь брать деньги у Хэнка. Но когда Хэнк узнал, что Киберлайф подошли к вопросу креативно и софт к «дополнительному оборудованию» продают отдельно за втридорога, он, уже не слушая возражений и протестов, доплатил сам. Потому что программное обеспечение было нужно Коннору, чтобы получать хоть какое-то удовольствие. А без этого лично для Хэнка все теряло смысл, хоть Коннор и утверждал, что очень счастлив, даже без всяких там дополнительных сенсоров, главное — Хэнку теперь гораздо удобнее и приятнее.  
И сейчас Коннор невольно прикрывал глаза от таких прикосновений, позволяя трогать себя, а потом мягко обхватывал пальцами запястье Хэнка, придерживая и отводя его руку.  
Поначалу Хэнк был зол на это, а теперь чувствовал себя настолько усталым каждый день, что ему стало все равно.  
Конечно, это было временно, Коннор просто попросил его немного подождать, дать Шестидесятому возможность обвыкнуться и принять их отношения, не травмировать такими проявлениями чувств. Дом небольшой, всё ведь слышно, тем более андроиду с его сверхчувствительными сенсорами. Хэнк ругался и обзывал Коннора наседкой, но не настаивал.  
И если неделю назад отказ от секса доставлял ему неудобства, то теперь у него метафорически вставало исключительно на слово «спать». Организм в первую очередь требовал физического и психологического отдыха, а потом уж всего остального.  
Поэтому, убедившись, что с ним его Коннор, Хэнк ещё целый час дремал или, если удавалось, проваливался в более глубокий сон, после чего его поднимали и начиналась утренняя круговерть со сборами на работу.  
Хэнк завел привычку бриться каждое утро. Не то чтобы ему это было так уж нужно, не так часто, но это давало ему возможность немного оттянуть встречу с Шестидесятым, а андроидам — на их болтовню. Кажется, Коннор всё-таки заставлял свою копию говорить вслух, потому что Хэнк мог поклясться, что слышал приглушённые голоса, когда в ванной не шумела вода. Вот и сегодня утром они что-то обсуждали громче обычного.  
Но когда Хэнк пришёл на кухню, там царила тишина и полное благолепие, заключавшееся лично для него в большой тарелке с яичницей с беконом и овощами и не менее огромной чашке свежезаваренного кофе. Оба РК-800 неподвижно сидели за столом, причем Коннор скрестил руки на груди, а у Шестидесятого вид был какой-то хмурый и взъерошенный.  
Интересно. Поругались, что ли.  
— Доброе утро, Хэнк, — Коннор улыбнулся ему, едва заметно приподнимая уголки губ.  
Шестидесятый, по своей привычке, глянул исподлобья, и Хэнк ожидал обычного кивка или вовсе игнорирования, но тут внезапно случилось чудо.  
— Доброе утро, — ровным голосом произнес двойник.  
— Угу, если не шутишь, — с удивлением взглянув на него, ответил Хэнк и наклонился к своему Коннору, коротко целуя его в висок, где ровным голубым цветом поблескивал диод. Краем глаза заметил, как Шестидесятый отвернулся, скроив козью морду.  
Пусть Хэнк и пошел навстречу Коннору в делах постельных, но доводить до абсурда не собирался — ничего, пусть привыкает к «проявлениям чувств». Не переломится небось, жестянка.  
Хэнк наконец уселся за стол и принялся за свой завтрак. Оба андроида молчали, но Хэнк заметил, как Коннор чуть сощурился, глядя на Шестидесятого, а тот выпрямился и вскинул подбородок. Их диоды заморгали в разных ритмах и сменили цвета на желтый.  
— Что у вас тут происходит? — Со вздохом спросил Хэнк, утомившись наблюдать за этим молчаливым спором и понимая, что спокойно позавтракать ему не дадут.  
— Коннор хочет с вами поговорить, — откликнулся его Коннор, но смотрел он при этом на Шестидесятого, да с таким нажимом, что будь на его месте человек — точно бы выложил все как на духу.  
— Да, — буркнул двойник, но при этом поджал губы и отвел взгляд в сторону, избегая смотреть на Хэнка или Коннора.  
— Ну так говори уже, — Хэнк наконец понял, что происходит, и поторопил Шестидесятого, не желая затягивать процесс и ждать, пока тот соберётся с духом. И конечно, нужно было узнать, что там ещё он — или они оба — придумали.  
— Я хочу гулять с Сумо днём и ухаживать за ним. И починить его будку во дворе, она повреждена. Разрешите.  
Шестидесятый говорил ровно и сухо, словно ему было тяжело и не слишком-то приятно обращаться к Хэнку напрямую. Скорее всего, как предположил Хэнк, Коннор заставил его это сделать, пытаясь хоть как-то наладить их общение.  
— Ты же вроде днём в гибернации, — заметив, что Коннор собирается вклиниться в разговор, Хэнк покачал головой и поднял руку, останавливая его. Пусть Шестидесятый сам выкручивается, раз уж начал, нечего помогать.  
На удивление, Коннор послушался и притих.  
— Количество часов гибернации избыточно. Это не эффективное применение ресурсов моей модели.  
— Думаешь, заниматься собакой будет… гм, эффективно для тебя?  
Вообще, Хэнк понял, что его хоть и раздражает, что кто-то неприятный ему будет заниматься его собакой, но по большому счету он не имеет ничего против — Сумо умный пёс и если что-то пойдет не так, себя в обиду не даст. Да и андроиды, насколько было известно, предпочитали людям общение с животными и никогда им не вредили, скорее всего, и Шестидесятый будет с псом заботлив. Но Хэнк не понимал, с чего это вдруг тот захотел этим заниматься. В конце концов, мог бы найти себе и другие занятия, более «эффективные» и вне дома, если ему уж так втемяшилось. Никто же выходить не запрещал. Или.?  
— Разрешите, — упрямо повторил Шестидесятый, не отвечая на вопрос. Видимо, не желал развивать тему, да и в принципе разговаривать.  
Хэнк вздохнул. Устраивать с утра допросы не было ни настроения, ни желания, ни времени, тем более ясно — добром это не кончится. Кто бы ему сказал еще год назад, что ему будет хотеться на работу — обматерил бы с ног до головы.  
— Ну попробуй. Если он пойдёт с тобой.  
Шестидесятый только кивнул в ответ, по-прежнему не глядя на Хэнка. Тот почувствовал острое желание влепить ему как минимум тяжёлый подзатыльник, поэтому побыстрее допил кофе и ушёл на улицу прогревать машину.

* * *

— Спасибо, Хэнк, — серьёзно сказал Коннор позже, когда они ехали на работу, глядя на Хэнка с благодарностью. — За то, что пошли навстречу, хотя Шестидесятый вам не нравится. И им были использованы некорректные формулировки для вербализации просьбы. Я очень ценю это и прошу прощения, что из-за меня вам приходится терпеть столько неудобств.  
Хэнк чуть смущённо кашлянул — ну не любил он такие разговоры — и покачал головой.  
— Да пожалуйста, — проворчал он. — Это я для тебя делаю, не ради него.  
Коннор улыбнулся по-настоящему, широко и тепло, а не той скупой улыбкой, которую демонстрировал дома.  
— Я рассчитываю, что вскоре ситуация поменяется в лучшую сторону, — добавил он. — Принимаю меры.  
Хэнк саркастически фыркнул.  
— Ну-ну, посмотрим на твои успехи в воспитании строптивых родственничков.  
— Я бы не стал сравнивать это с родственными связями, — с лёгким возмущением изрёк Коннор, но потом задумался и подвис, утихнув до конца поездки.

* * *

Вечером их встретил Сумо, сияя свежевымытой и вычесанной шерстью. Хэнк, убедившись, что с собакой всё в порядке, потрепал его по мягкой пушистой холке и отправился на кухню соорудить что-нибудь на ужин. Выглянув в окно, увидел Шестидесятого — тот возился с будкой во дворе, закатав рукава рубашки и сидя прямо на земле. Рядом валялся разложенный кейс с инструментами, который, Хэнк помнил, обычно валялся где-то в гараже.  
Шестидесятый, конечно, слышал, что Хэнк и Коннор вернулись, но в своей обычной манере даже не собирался отрываться от своего занятия. Впрочем, Хэнку и не надо было, чтобы он отрывался, а с Коннором они наверняка уже вовсю общаются по сети. Наоборот — даже хорошо, что можно спокойно поужинать и может быть, даже посидеть у телевизора в одиночку или с Коннором вдвоём, как раньше. Ну и конечно, с Сумо.  
Хорошенько подумав, Хэнк даже решил совместить приятное с полезным — то есть, еду и развлечения. Порывшись в холодильнике, он обнаружил несколько упаковок с китайской лапшой, оставшейся после последних походов в магазин. Вот и хорошо, можно быстро кинуть в микроволновку и не заморачиваться с готовкой, и на весу есть удобно.  
Поэтому уже через пять минут Хэнк удобно развалился на любимом диване, с наслаждением вытянув усталые ноги. Денёк сегодня выдался идиотский, богатый на физические упражнения — то у свидетельницы сломался лифт в доме и пришлось топать пешком на двенадцатый этаж, то пришлось обойти квартал с заходом в несколько инстанций. В общем, Хэнк устал, и в который раз пообещал себе подумать о регулярных тренировках. Как-нибудь попозже.  
Пока ему просто хотелось отдохнуть и ни о чем не думать. Поэтому Хэнк с удовольствием принялся уплетать лапшу и перещёлкивать ТВ-каналы, выбирая, что бы такого посмотреть вечером. От новостей уже просто тошнило, значит, фильм.  
— Коннор! — Громко позвал Хэнк. — Какое кино хочешь?  
— Я бы предпочел продолжение какого-либо из тех научно-популярных фильмов, которые мы смотрели на прошлой неделе, — ответил Коннор, выходя из ванной и на ходу закатывая рукава.  
Хэнк обернулся на его голос и задержался взглядом на высокой стройной фигуре — Коннор переоделся в старые джинсы, но оставил рубашку — только снял галстук и расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц. В таком виде он выглядел очень по-домашнему, уютно и… соблазнительно.  
— Хмммм, — протянул Хэнк неопределенно, отставляя коробку с едой на журнальный столик и жестом поманив к себе Коннора.  
— Но вам не очень интересно, — продолжил тот невозмутимо, не прерывая своего занятия. Впрочем, на пару шагов поближе все-таки подошёл. — Поэтому давайте что-нибудь про собак?  
— Угу, — Хэнк поднялся, дотянулся до Коннора, подтаскивая его поближе к себе за пояс джинсов, и обнял, огладив ладонями талию, бока.  
Вопреки их обстоятельствам, которые пока что были заняты делом во дворе, а ещё общей усталости, Хэнку всё равно не хватало близости, и сейчас ему особенно остро захотелось приласкать Коннора.  
— Значит, сегодня «К9» будет, он старый, но про собаку и классный. С Джеймсом Белуши. Я в детстве оторваться не мог. А завтра включайте свои научпопы сколько хотите, окей?  
— Да, — Коннор закинул руки Хэнку на шею, и тот увлёк его на диван, усаживая рядом с собой. — В бар пойдёте?  
— Ага, — Хэнк поцеловал его в уголок рта, погладил по голове, растрёпывая безупречную прическу и перебирая мягкие пряди волос. Коннор прикрыл глаза и замер, когда Хэнк очертил пальцами его скулы, обвёл контур губ, спускаясь на подбородок.  
— Недолго только, хорошо? — Пробормотал Коннор, прижимаясь к боку Хэнка теснее и укладывая голову ему на плечо.  
— Что? В баре не засиживаться? — Хэнк усмехнулся, игриво потеребив воротник его рубашки и пощекотав шею. Коннор дернулся, фыркнув едва слышно, возмущённо пихнул Хэнка в бок.  
— Поцелуйте меня, — потребовал он. — Недолго только. Немного.  
— Эх ты, — Хэнк вздохнул. Ну, хоть что-то… лучше, чем вообще ничего. — Наседка.  
И сделал то, что попросили, прервав возмущённый возглас. Коннор легонько стукнул Хэнка по плечу кулаком, напоминая, что он ничего не забудет, но с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, потираясь языком и губами и пошире раскрывая рот. Хэнк довольно заворчал, когда почувствовал, как Коннор зарывается пальцами в его волосы, массирует затылок, и сильнее сжал его в объятиях, понимая, насколько он всё-таки соскучился, как хочется подмять его под себя, взять его, снова ощутить, какой он горячий.  
Но Коннор не дал ему увлечься — резко оборвал поцелуй и выпрямился, часто мигая покрасневшим диодом. Хэнк коротко выругался, потёр глаза и обнаружил, что напротив стоит Шестидесятый, и если бы взгляды могли убивать, то Хэнк бы уже был убит раз десять, причём особенно жестоким способом. По его ошарашенному виду Хэнк понял — они с Коннором устроили небольшой сюрприз. И удивился. Он-то думал — андроиды между собой как-то договорились на этот счёт, ну чтобы там жестянка посидел на улице подольше.  
Впрочем, никаких угрызений совести Хэнк не испытал, не с чего. Только сожаление, что пришлось остановиться так быстро.  
Шестидесятый еще некоторое время молча сверлил его взглядом, яростно щурясь и сжимая губы.  
— Люди, — наконец прошипел он с ненавистью, сжав кулаки. — Грязные примитивные твари, лишь бы жрать и трахаться!  
Коннор потянулся и взял его за руку, частично снимая скин, но Шестидесятый порывисто дёрнулся, отказываясь от контакта.  
— Иди рожу вымой, высшая форма жизни, — лениво посоветовал Хэнк. Пожалуй, в другой ситуации говнюк бы его и разозлил, но сейчас, когда губы ещё горели от поцелуя, настроение упорно не желало портиться. А Шестидесятый, действительно перемазанный в чём-то и злой, даже развлекал.  
— Ещё чего! Чтобы ты его продолжил лапать? — Двойник плюхнулся на диван рядом с Коннором, хотя обычно предпочитал сидеть на полу, и сам схватился за его ладонь, тесно переплетаясь белоснежными пальцами. — Не дождёшься!  
Коннор виновато посмотрел на Хэнка.  
— Это не твоё ебучее дело, — Хэнк поднялся, с высоты своего роста глядя на эту картину. — Завязывай истерику, тут не детский сад. Коннор, дай ему во что переодеться.  
С этими словами Хэнк отправился на кухню за пивом, а потом вышел во двор покурить. У него возникло стойкое ощущение, что он живёт в одном доме с подростком, который в первый раз в жизни увидел, как его родители занимаются сексом. И до того момента вообще не представлял, что это такое. Смешно, конечно.  
Через некоторое время к нему присоединился Коннор, сел рядом на ступеньку, сложив руки на коленях.  
— Простите, Хэнк, это моя вина. Я попросил меня не беспокоить и слишком резко оборвал контакт, вот он и разволновался, всё ли в порядке.  
— Да не извиняйся, не ты это должен делать, — Хэнк затянулся, медленно выдохнул дым, наслаждаясь тёплым летним вечером и тихим плеском воды, доносящимся с пристани из-за забора.  
Они немного помолчали, а потом Хэнк неожиданно для себя признался:  
— Не представляю я, как с этим быть. Ты знаешь, он меня раздражает. А ведёт себя, как подросток, которому плохо. Вроде и бесит, и жаль его одновременно. Вот говнюк, а? И тут достал, это ж уметь надо!  
Хэнк коротко рассмеялся, и Коннор ответил неуверенной улыбкой.  
— Ладно, пойдём в дом, — Хэнк быстро чмокнул его в щёку и поднялся. Коннор запрокинул голову, глядя на него снизу вверх и оставаясь неподвижным, будто ждал чего-то. Хэнк не понимал.  
— Ну что?  
— Вы же довольны внешним видом и настроением Сумо, правда?  
— Ох, да пошли уже!  
Когда они вернулись, Шестидесятый все ещё был в ванной, и Хэнк воспользовался минутами спокойствия и тишины, чтобы найти в архиве нужный фильм и забрать вторую бутылку пива из холодильника. Выходя из кухни, он столкнулся с Шестидесятым, свежеотмытым и облачённым в домашнюю белую футболку Коннора.  
— Так-то лучше, — проворчал Хэнк, собираясь вернуться на диван, но Шестидесятый вдруг шагнул вперёд, перекрывая путь и привлекая внимание.  
— Хэнк, — позвал он тихо и ровно, глядя в сторону. — Я… я приношу свои извинения.  
Хэнк удивленно поднял брови. Что бы ему там Коннор ни наговорил по их внутренней связи, похоже, оно сработало. Судя по всему, засранец не понимал, зачем это и не чувствовал себя виноватым, но хотя бы «использовал корректные формулировки». Это, похоже, уже был прогресс. Ну-ну.  
В гостиной Коннор гладил Сумо, демонстративно не обращая внимания на происходящий диалог, и Хэнк еле-еле подавил в себе желание закатить глаза. Чёртовы андроиды!  
— Принято, проехали. — Он махнул рукой в сторону гостиной. — Идём, кино будем смотреть про собаку.  
Шестидесятый при этих словах, казалось, оживился — во всяком случае, еле уловимые глазом изменения в выражении его лица Хэнк понял именно так. Помогало ему то, что он хорошо уже знал Коннора и его скупую мимику. Хотя в случае с двойником Хэнк мог и ошибаться — несмотря на одинаковую внешность, повадки у них были разные. Но на что-то надо же опираться.  
Когда Хэнк наконец спокойно устроился, Коннор сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к его ногам, а Шестидесятый сел чуть подальше — Хэнка он не касался никогда, но всегда старался расположиться таким образом, чтобы в любой момент брать за руку Коннора и соединяться с ним. К ним присоединился Сумо, плюхнувшись так, чтобы привалиться сразу ко всем — пёс не желал оставаться в одиночестве, когда что-то коллективное происходит. Разумеется, против этого зрителя не возражал никто.  
«К9» ожидаемо андроидам понравился — смотрели они его, не отрываясь, а Коннор ещё иногда и комментировал или задавал вопросы. Хэнк, впрочем, практически не смотрел — чувствовал себя вымотанным и постепенно задрёмывал, ощущая коленями приятное тепло и вес Коннора. На вопросы что-то отвечал, но Коннор вскоре понял — Хэнк засыпает, и притих.  
Хэнк сонно погладил его по шее, легонько пощекотав за ухом, и Коннор повернул к нему голову, мягко улыбнувшись.  
— Пойду я, — Хэнк широко зевнул, с усилием поднимаясь. Понимая, что если останется, то уснёт прямо тут, и с утра будет полной развалиной — на диване ему с его габаритами было некомфортно.  
Слава всем богам, завтра пятница, а там уж и до выходных рукой подать.  
— Спокойной ночи, Хэнк, — Коннор проследил за ним взглядом. Шестидесятый ожидаемо не откликнулся, но уже и это хорошо — пусть лучше молчит. Хэнку запоздало подумалось, что может и стоило бы воспользоваться советом Коннора и сказать ему про Сумо, но… не хотелось. Обойдётся, что ли.

* * *

Хэнк уже и не чаял, что пятница когда-нибудь настанет. Погрязнув в работе, борьбе с усталостью и попытках хоть как-то вписать Шестидесятого в свою картину мира он перестал считать дни недели. Казалось, они тянутся бесконечно. Но сегодня впереди отчётливо замаячили нерабочие выходные — первые за этот месяц. И Хэнк вечером отправился к Джимми, уже предвкушая, как завтра проспит столько, сколько хочется — заранее попросил Коннора быть с утра потише и не будить. Или даже смотреть телевизор или что они там ещё делают по ночам, хоть до посинения, пока Хэнк не проснётся.  
Устроившись наконец за стойкой и сделав первый глоток виски, Хэнк довольно крякнул — последние месяцы крепкий алкоголь он пил гораздо меньше и уже почти начал забывать это приятное ощущение шума в голове и теплого расслабления, волной расходящегося по всему телу. Все-таки высокоградусное пойло — одно из лучших изобретений человечества, что ни говори! Самое то, чтобы переключиться после долгой утомительной недели и домашних разборок. Пиво тоже было неплохо, но для Хэнка слишком жидкое, чтобы по-настоящему расслабиться.  
За то время, что Хэнк не посещал бар, Джимми поставил пару больших экранов, заменив ими старые, и теперь смотреть матчи стало гораздо удобнее.  
Тут же обнаружилась и пара старых знакомых завсегдатаев, да и сам бармен интересовался, куда Хэнк запропал и как поживает теперь.  
Вечер, можно сказать, удался.  
Хэнк поймал себя на том, что голова явно светлела и прочищалась — простые разговоры, простые человеческие заботы и радости, никаких сложностей и непонятных реакций. Людей было сложно понимать, но всё познается в сравнении — после заморочек девиантнутых машин люди казались открытыми книгами.  
Даже надираться не хотелось до потери сознания, как частенько бывало раньше. Потому что и без того было просто хорошо.  
— Хэнк, он все ещё с тобой таскается? — удивленно спросил Джимми, прервав их разговор на полуслове.  
Хэнк обернулся и увидел Коннора, который с решительным, но мирным видом неторопливо шел к нему через помещение, навевая легкое чувство дежавю.  
Учитывая последние тенденции в обществе и политику государства, табличку «Вход андроидам воспрещен» пришлось снять, но по сложившейся традиции, бар оставался исключительно вотчиной людей, о чем Хэнку уже тоже успели рассказать. Так что андроидам тут по-прежнему были не рады.  
— Напарник, — коротко ответил Хэнк, не вдаваясь в подробности, суховатым тоном пресекая дальнейшие расспросы. И полез в карман за деньгами.  
Появление Коннора его удивило — он не ожидал, что тот явится в принципе, предпочитая провести время с Шестидесятым. И вряд ли пришел просто посидеть. Значит, у них там что-то случилось, он им зачем-то понадобился, и задержаться в баре не получится. Вот чёрт, даже вечером пятницы никакого покоя нет!  
— Лейтенант, — Коннор тактично остановился на социально приемлемом расстоянии. Чуть склонил голову набок, глядя на Хэнка. — Вам поступило новое дело, и мне поручено сопровождать вас.  
Хэнк мысленно застонал. Да ладно, это ещё что за бред? Он бы знал, если бы такое дело было.  
На миг кольнуло сомнение — какой это из РК, не притворяется ли Шестидесятый его Коннором, подстраивая какую гадость.  
Так или иначе, это стоило выяснить, и Хэнк, распрощавшись со знакомыми, вместе с Коннором вышел на улицу.  
— Ну, что там опять? — хмуро спросил он у Коннора, когда они шли к автомобилю, припаркованному в ближайшем переулке. — Вещай давай.  
— Ничего, все в порядке, — лукаво улыбнулся Коннор и неожиданно взял Хэнка за руку, переплетаясь с ним пальцами. — Я сам себе выставил миссию забрать вас из бара и успешно ее выполнил. А дело таково, что завтра выходной, вы собираетесь отдыхать и много спать. Значит, ничего страшного не случится, если вы устанете… ещё больше, чем обычно.  
Хэнк остановился. Повернулся к Коннору, оглядев его с головы до ног, и громко рассмеялся, даже с некоторым облегчением. Что ж, если он всё правильно понял, можно не сомневаться, который именно из РК-800 сейчас рядом.  
— Ну ты и засранец! — Отсмеявшись, Хэнк обнял его за талию, забираясь ладонью под фирменный пиджак Киберлайф, с которым Коннор расставался только дома, и всегда надевал на улицу, даже если просто выходил погулять с собакой. Под тонкой тканью рубашки его тело было теплым и каким-то удивительно податливым — сколько уже времени близки, а Хэнк не уставал удивляться, какими разными могут быть ощущения от прикосновений к одному-единственному андроиду. К этому невозможно привыкнуть. Хэнку нравилось.  
Коннор улыбнулся ему в ответ, выскользнул из его объятия и привалился спиной к машине, спрятав руки за спиной. Хитро поглядел из-под опущенных ресниц.  
Хэнк остановился напротив, сунув руки в карманы и глядя на него.  
— И ради этого ты даже свалил из дома, оставив Шестидесятого развлекать себя самостоятельно?  
— Я очень соскучился, — искренне сказал Коннор. Задумался о чем-то и кивнул сам себе. — Вчера, когда вы меня поцеловали, я понял, что мне недостаёт специфической нагрузки на новые сенсоры, они слишком давно не были активны. Оказывается, мне тоже может не хватать физической стимуляции… это так необычно, Хэнк. Словно отсутствует какой-либо из важных биокомпонентов в системе. Я никогда не испытывал подобного.  
«Да», хотел сказать Хэнк. «И если бы не твоя непонятная привязанность и ответственность по отношению к одному говнюку, никогда бы не испытал».  
Но не сказал, а вместо этого шагнул ближе и прижал указательный палец к губам Коннора, потому что андроид принялся говорить что-то еще — Хэнк решил не слушать. Зачем? Не сейчас.  
— Шшшш, хорош болтать.  
Хэнк обхватил ладонью шею Коннора, поглаживая, почесывая короткие колючие волоски у него на затылке, чувствуя, как их кончики приятно щекочут пальцы. А потом притянул к себе и не спеша поцеловал. Коннор с готовностью раскрыл губы навстречу, принимаясь оглаживать языком в ответ, и Хэнк почувствовал, как крепкие ладони цепко обхватили его бока, сминая одежду, вдавливаясь в кожу под ней.  
Хэнк невольно вспомнил себя в старшей школе, когда готовую на всё девчонку не поведёшь домой — родители, а денег на мотель нет, вот и приходилось тискаться по переулкам и автомобилям. И улыбнулся, едва ли не засмеявшись, в поцелуй.  
— Что-то не так? — Мгновенно отреагировал Коннор, с легким недоумением глядя на развеселившегося Хэнка.  
— Все хорошо, молодость вспомнил, — Хэнк коротко поцеловал его и чуть отстранился. Теперь у него были деньги, поэтому можно было где-нибудь разместиться с комфортом. Да и не восемнадцать ему уже давно, староват он для таких приключений.  
Вот же дожили, в собственной спальне не устроишься!  
— Поехали мотель снимем, что ли.  
Андроид отрицательно покачал головой, не выпуская Хэнка из объятий, и плотно прижался к нему. Хэнк вздрогнул, когда Коннор принялся вылизывать его шею, поежился от щекотки, от контраста теплой слюны — или того, что ее заменяло, похрен — и прохладного ночного воздуха.  
— Нет, хочу сейчас, — потребовал Коннор, и Хэнк услышал, как щёлкнули замки на дверях автомобиля. Он чертыхнулся тихо, хлопнул себя по карману пальто — ну конечно, Коннор, обнимая его, вытащил ключи. Вот же неугомонный засранец, а.  
— Блин, ну неудобно тут, потерпи немного, — заворчал Хэнк, но автоматически погладил ластящегося к нему Коннора по голове, взъерошивая короткие волосы. — До мотеля ехать всего ничего.  
— Нет.  
Коннор открыл дверь и одним плавным, изящным движением забрался на заднее сиденье, устраиваясь там поудобнее. Хэнк уперся ладонью в крышу и наклонился, пытаясь рассмотреть его в полумраке — чтобы тут уже увидеть, как Коннор скидывает пиджак и ослабляет узел галстука. Слабые надежды извлечь его оттуда и запихнуть за руль испарились, словно утренний туман под солнцем.  
— Да не засну я, — Хэнку показалось, что он понял, почему Коннор так торопится. — Я не столько выпил, чтоб отрубаться! Вылезай оттуда и поехали.  
Вместо ответа Коннор быстро схватил его за руку и потянул вперед, к себе. Сопротивляться его машинному напору и силе было бесполезно — впрочем, Хэнк и не думал это делать, в целом он совсем не возражал. Выматерился только, стукнувшись макушкой и предчувствуя прострел в пояснице, потому что согнулся неудобно. Но Коннор быстро и бережно подхватил его, не допуская лишней нагрузки на эту зону, и развернул, аккуратно усадив на кожаное сиденье. Проделал он всё так быстро, что у Хэнка немного закружилась голова, и пришёл он в себя только тогда, когда почувствовал тяжелый вес Коннора на коленях — тот улегся на них животом и потянулся захлопнуть дверь. При этом так активно ёрзая, что теперь у Хэнка заколотилось уже сердце. Его член шевельнулся, реагируя на такую интенсивную стимуляцию, и Хэнк коротко выдохнул, невольно шлепнув Коннора по заднице, чтобы слегка угомонить. Тот приподнялся на локтях, обернулся, удивленно и несколько озадаченно глядя на Хэнка поверх плеча.  
— Какое… интересное ощущение, — задумчиво сказал Коннор. — А можно ещё?  
— Сумасшедший, — коротко, но с большим удовольствием заключил Хэнк, сделав как попросили и запустил руки под живот Коннору, пытаясь наощупь расстегнуть ремень на его джинсах. То, что Коннор ворочался и извивался на нём, никак не помогало, а только лишь затрудняло процесс — но и делало его более увлекательным. Особенно если учесть, что Коннор ещё и поджимался, чтобы поместиться на тесном сиденье, где попросту невозможно было вытянуться во весь его рост. Совместными усилиями они кое-как избавили Коннора от обуви, джинсов и белья. Хэнк чуть прижал его за шею, таким жестом попросив замереть хоть ненадолго, и задрал на нём рубашку, открывая часть спины, принимаясь гладить гладкую теплую кожу. Коннор, на удивление, послушался, опустил голову, вжавшись лбом в кожаное сиденье и не шевелился, позволяя Хэнку беспрепятственно ласкать себя так, как ему хотелось. Хэнк знал, что спина у Коннора не особенно чувствительная, но часто уделял ей внимание — настолько ему нравилось смотреть на совершенные линии, на россыпь веснушек и родинок, на выступающие лопатки. Казалось, что это невозможно, но Коннор неожиданно вжался в него ещё крепче и совсем притих.  
— Прохожие, — негромко сказал он, и Хэнк через несколько секунд тоже услышал громкие голоса. Хэнк на секунду смутился и слегка понервничал — хоть он и запарковался не под самым фонарём, кругом не стояла кромешная темнота, и силуэты в машине при желании было можно разглядеть. Что ж, приколебаются — он расквасит пару морд. Но по счастью, это оказалась компания подвыпивших гуляк, которая возвращалась домой из бара, и на автомобиль никто не обратил особого внимания.  
Когда на улице вновь воцарилась тишина, Коннор приподнялся и ловко переместился, оседлывая Хэнка и принимаясь расстёгивать на нём рубашку. Чуть поморщился, потому что под ней была футболка, и добраться до тела оказалось не так-то просто.  
— Забей, — Хэнк улыбнулся, наблюдая за ним, бессистемно водя кончиками пальцев по его гладким бёдрам, то поглаживая, то похлопывая, то сжимая. Коннор пожал плечами и забрался ладонью в трусы Хэнка, доставая член, а потом низко наклонил голову, подставляя ко рту сложенную ковшиком ладонь. Похоже, что процесс его немного смущал, потому что Хэнк не мог припомнить, когда Коннор показывал ему, как сцеживает такое количество слюны, какое он обычно использовал. Слишком много.  
Хэнк прикрыл глаза, когда влажная, скользкая рука обхватила его, обильно смазывая и нежно лаская. А потом Коннор приподнялся, шире раздвигая ноги, обнял Хэнка, уткнулся носом в его шею и плотно прижал язык к яремной вене — там, где часто бился пульс, и одним резким сильным движением опустился на член.  
Хэнк почувствовал, как Коннор крепко сжимает его снаружи и изнутри — медленно, но с механической неумолимостью, почти до боли. Мгновенно взмок от нахлынувшего удовольствия и постарался не шевелиться — да он и не смог бы под таким прессом, даже дышать стало тяжело.  
— Эй, чуть полегче, — хрипло, едва выговаривая слова, попросил Хэнк, поглаживая Коннора по пояснице. — Раздавишь.  
Хватка на его плечах чуть ослабла. Коннор замер, но принялся ритмично сжиматься, массируя член Хэнка внутри себя. Приходилось прилагать огромные усилия, чтобы подавлять инстинктивное желание двигаться, но Хэнк старался, потому что знал — именно так Коннор сможет получить свой цифровой аналог оргазма. И чтобы сделать ему ещё приятнее, Хэнк нашел его руку, поднес к губам и медленно провел языком по ребру ладони, пощекотал подушечку мизинца и принялся один за другим облизывать все его пальцы, забирая в рот, покусывая и посасывая. Коннор задрожал, резко выдыхая горячий воздух в шею Хэнку, принялся сжиматься ещё быстрее.  
— Конни, не могу больше, — едва разборчиво пробормотал Хэнк, когда почувствовал, что у него уже подкатывает, и удерживаться дольше совсем нет сил. — Можно.?  
Коннор тут же выпрямился, взял лицо Хэнка в ладони и склонился к нему, коротко и напористо целуя в губы.  
— Да, — зашептал он, переходя на виски Хэнка и слизывая проступившие капли пота. — Да, Хэнк, да.  
Хэнк со стоном облегчения вскинул бёдра, вбиваясь в него снизу, и Коннор наконец задвигался, быстро поднимаясь и заново насаживаясь на него.  
— Люблю тебя, — чуть позже сказал Хэнк, отдыхая от остроты ощущений и лениво зарываясь носом в волосы Коннора. Тот улыбнулся, прижимаясь щекой к груди Хэнка с левой стороны, где билось сердце.  
— Пять, — ответил Коннор невпопад, вытягивая руку с растопыренными пальцами и пошевеливая ими. — По одному на каждый.  
Хэнк смущённо хмыкнул.  
— Большая нагрузка на твои сенсоры, да?  
— Можно и больше, — честно сказал Коннор. — Но это не обязательно. Мне очень хорошо с вами, при любой интенсивности.  
Он выпрямился и перебрался на переднее сиденье, чтобы нашарить в бардачке упаковку салфеток, а затем вернулся и принялся обтирать Хэнка. Такая забота смущала, но была очень приятной, и Хэнк постарался расслабиться, полностью отдавшись рукам Коннора. Но когда тот принялся приводить в порядок его одежду, Хэнк уже возразил, в ответ сунув ему его собственные вещи. Коннор только вздохнул напоказ.  
Полностью оправившись, Хэнк выбрался на улицу покурить.  
— Домой? — Стекло на дверце машины опустилось, и Коннор улегся подбородком на сложенные руки, наблюдая за тем, как Хэнк курит.  
— Ага.  
Пить дальше не хотелось, хотелось принять душ и завалиться в постель.  
Хэнк пустил Коннора за руль, хоть и не любил ездить в качестве пассажира — но сейчас, после алкоголя и секса, вести машину было бы опасно.  
— Давай завтра всё-таки в мотеле переночуем, — предложил Хэнк по дороге. Заодно отвлекаясь от желания подгонять Коннора — автомобиль тот водил очень аккуратно, не превышая скорости и скрупулёзно соблюдая все правила дорожного движения, которые Хэнк иногда позволял себе проигнорировать. — Ну или если не хочешь, я по барам отправлюсь, а вы развлекайтесь себе.  
— Вы знаете, что это называется «шантаж», Хэнк? — Коннор не отрывался от дороги и сохранял сосредоточенное выражение лица, но Хэнк услышал в его голосе улыбку.  
— Да. Так и было задумано, — он усмехнулся в бороду. В ответе можно было не сомневаться, но иногда поддразнивать Коннора забавляло. — Шестидесятый обойдется без тебя одну ночь, верно?  
— Конечно.

* * *

Дома Коннор отправился в душ первым, а Хэнк вернулся в машину, вспомнив, что в багажнике завалялась купленная на неделе упаковка пива.  
По дороге на кухню увидел Шестидесятого — тот сидел на полу у книжных шкафов, низко склонившись над чем-то. Ну, при деле, и хорошо. Чем бы он там ни занимался.  
Хэнк пристроил пиво в холодильник и собирался пойти в спальню за сменной одеждой, но его взгляд отчего-то зацепило яркое пятно на полу рядом с Шестидесятым. Что-то знакомое — издалека Хэнк не видел точно. Он нахмурился, подходя ближе.  
— Что делаешь?  
РК быстро обернулся и встал, чтобы Хэнк не нависал над ним. Независимо вскинул подбородок. Хэнк оглядел раскиданные вещи и почувствовал, как сжимается сердце.  
На полу, небрежно брошенная, стояла синяя в серебряных звездах коробка, которая так нравилась его сыну, а вокруг валялись разные мелочи — после смерти Коула Хэнк бережно собрал их и хранил как память о ребёнке. Его детские рисунки, несколько особенно любимых игрушек, фотографии, тетрадки с первыми буквами, открытки с яркими картинками — несколько Хэнк подписал и отправил ему сам от имени Санта Клауса, и Коул был очень счастлив их получить, радовался и по слогам читал отцу вслух… Воспоминания нахлынули так мощно, так живо, принося с собой боль, которая только за последние месяцы немного отступила стараниями Коннора.  
Хэнк медленно перевёл взгляд на Шестидесятого.  
То, что он добрался до этой коробки, означало, что говнюк как следует порылся в спальне, и из всех чёртовых предметов, которые можно было изучить и взять, выбрал именно это.  
И Хэнк не поверил бы никогда, что такой выбор двойник Коннора сделал случайно.  
— Я разрешал тебе трогать мои вещи? — Тихо, с нарастающей яростью поинтересовался Хэнк. — Ты какого хуя в моей спальне забыл?  
Шестидесятый пожал плечами, с вызовом глядя на Хэнка.  
— Мне было скучно, — заявил он. — Должен же я был чем-то заняться, пока вы пили и трахали Коннора. А ваш сын давно умер, так что какая вам разница? Всё это… — Он небрежно пнул носком ботинка игрушечную пожарную машинку. — Не имеет значения. Просто мусор.  
Хэнк ударил его, вкладывая в этот удар всю свою ярость и силу, и когда Шестидесятый отшатнулся — видимо, не ожидал такого быстрого перехода на кулаки — крепко схватил его за горло, сдавливая в пальцах шею. С удовлетворением увидел, как на скуле и под его рукой сползает скин, обнажая белый пластик.  
Шестидесятый схватил Хэнка за запястья, и тот почувствовал, как руки быстро начинают неметь — хватка у андроида была железная — но адреналин и бешенство придали ещё больше сил и так мощному Хэнку, и он легко встряхнул андроида, как мелкую собачонку.  
— Никогда. Не смей. Говорить. О моем сыне!  
Каждое слово Хэнк сопровождал ударом, словно не замечая сопротивления, костяшки пальцев горели и кровили, ссаженные о ненавистного мудака, но сейчас он не чувствовал физической боли или повреждений. Всё, что скопилось в нём за эти недели, все раздражение, усиленное в разы подлым поступком, выливалось сейчас.  
И только когда каким-то образом между ними вклинился Коннор, разнимая, Хэнк позволил ему оттолкнуть себя и с усилием разжал потерявшие чувствительность пальцы.  
Шестидесятый согнулся, надсадно кашляя и перхая — возможно, у него от медвежьей хватки Хэнка что-то повредилось, но Хэнк был этому только рад.  
Коннора он не трогал, только отступил назад, не желая его прикосновений. Тяжело дышал. Внутри мутным осадком осыпалась ярость.  
— Пошли вон. Оба.  
Он отвернулся и тяжело опустился на колени, принимаясь аккуратно собирать раскиданные вещи Коула и укладывать их обратно в коробку, перестав обращать внимание на то, что происходит в комнате. Адреналин спадал, оставляя после себя чувство бесконечной усталости и тоски.  
Где-то хлопнула дверь, но Хэнк отмёл этот звук, сосредоточившись на том, что делал. Каждый предмет — как маленький кусочек жизни, потускневший осколок счастья, которое больше не вернётся никогда. Он взял в руки открытку с Санта Клаусом и компанией новогодних эльфов. Вспомнил, как целый день придумывал текст, ломая голову, и потом старательно писал печатными буквами, чтобы Коул мог прочитать. И как его малыш хвастался всем вокруг, что сам Санта прислал ему настоящее послание.  
Это были воспоминания, которые Хэнк не делил ни с кем и никогда, а теперь у него было ощущение, будто их у него отняли, вывернули наизнанку и изваляли в грязи.  
Хэнк тяжело вздохнул и зажмурился на секунду. Сконцентрировался на простых действиях, стараясь перестать думать и чувствовать. Есть же предел человеческим эмоциям?  
Через некоторое время, сидя над уже собранной коробкой, он почувствовал чьё-то присутствие, но не обернулся. Всё, чего он сейчас хотел — чтобы его оставили в покое.  
— Хэнк, — тихо позвал Коннор.  
Хэнк закрыл глаза.  
— Уйди. Пожалуйста.  
Коннор, разумеется, остался. Он больше не произнёс ни слова, и Хэнк не видел, что он там делает. Но сидел тот тихо, а у Хэнка не было сил вступать в препирательства, поэтому он оставил всё как есть. Пускай делает что хочет.  
Когда смог, медленно поднялся и ушёл в спальню, возвращая коробку на то место, где ей и полагалось быть. Сел на постель и ткнулся лицом в ладони.  
Он знал — это никогда не отпустит, никогда не перестанет быть его частью. Прошлое, которое не изменить и не забыть, как ни пытайся. Когда появился Коннор, оно перестало его убивать, а затем начало блекнуть, истончаться, понемногу разжимая когтистые пальцы на его сердце. Позволяя пробуждаться, дышать, начинать жизнь сначала. Замечать происходящее вокруг. Чувствовать новые эмоции, многие из которых приносили радость. И сейчас Хэнк вдруг понял, какое это всё хрупкое, какое эфемерное — словно карточный домик, рассыпающийся от одного лишь вздоха. А вокруг него — одна всепоглощающая пустота. Мысли, остановившиеся было, снова принялись толкаться в мозгу, с бешеной скоростью сменяя друг друга и разрывая его голову изнутри. Он проваливался в прошлое и спустя секунду оказывался в будущем, образы ушедшего и не случившегося материальными тенями крутились перед внутренним взором, так быстро, что невозможно было за ними уследить.  
Хэнк с силой потёр глаза, пытаясь прийти в себя и зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь в попытке вынырнуть из оков персональных кошмаров. Сделать сложное простым. Выделить главное.  
Тогда, после смерти Коула, у него не осталось никого и ничего. Ему незачем было продолжать существовать, но он все ещё тут, а не по ту сторону.  
Теперь у него есть Коннор, и он живой, и Хэнку есть что сохранять, оберегать и защищать.  
Коннор.  
Хэнк встал, открыл дверь спальни — совершенно не помнил, как закрывал ее — и огляделся.  
Коннор сидел на полу возле входа в ванную, поджав колени к груди и обхватив их руками. Он серьёзно и внимательно посмотрел на Хэнка, и тот увидел его тёплые глаза, полные тревоги и беспокойства. Но андроид не шевелился, замер неподвижно, словно опасаясь чего-то.  
— Зачем на полу-то, — вздохнув, Хэнк протянул ему руку и Коннор быстро ухватился за неё. Хэнк одним рывком поднял его на ноги, и собрался отвернуться и пойти на кухню, но Коннор не отпускал, продолжая сжимать его ладонь.  
— Больше негде, — прошептал он, глядя так, будто видит Хэнка в последний раз.  
— Послушай, Коннор, всё в порядке, — начал Хэнк, но договорить ему не дали.  
— Неправда.  
Пальцы Коннора дрогнули, и Хэнк умолк, не зная, что сказать. Он не хотел, не был готов сейчас к откровенным разговорам, но оттолкнуть Коннора было бы слишком жестоко, он вообще не имел отношения к проблеме. Ну разве что косвенно. Но это не означало, что он должен получать, по сути, ни за что. И так уже ему досталось, в порыве злости Хэнк не разбирал, кому от него прилетает — а оба РК к тому же были похожи, как две капли воды.  
Но Хэнк понимал, что его Коннор хотел поддержать и волновался за него, вот только всё это не было принято.  
Хэнк понял, что опять начинает запутываться. Нет, нужно сосредоточиться. Собраться. И перестать давить на нервы тому, кого он любил.  
Поэтому он просто притянул к себе Коннора и обнял, прижавшись щекой к его макушке. Услышал слабый вздох.  
— Спасибо, — коротко сказал Хэнк то, что мог сейчас сказать и надеясь, что остальное Коннор поймет сам. Или, если не поймет, он возьмет себя в руки и поговорит с ним… но позже.  
Они постояли так некоторое время, и Хэнку казалось, что он почти физически чувствует, как Коннор расслабляется — хотя внешне это никак не проявлялось, литое тело андроида обладало ограниченным набором реакций. Куда не входило ни напряжение, ни расслабление. Это ощущалось… иначе.  
— Пойдем на кухню, — наконец попросил Хэнк, отпуская Коннора.  
— Вам нужно отдохнуть, — возразил тот, все ещё тревожась.  
— Да, потом. Потом.  
Хэнк принялся запускать кофе-машину, выставляя двойную порцию эспрессо. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось рухнуть в постель и отключиться, но он постарался забыть про ноющие мышцы и усталость, перестать наматывать сопли на кулак. Довольно.  
— Ты знаешь, куда он отправился? — Хэнк подставил чашку и наблюдал, как она медленно наполняется кофе. Тяжело уперся обеими руками в столешницу.  
— Прямое соединение перестает работать на расстоянии километра, — осторожно сказал Коннор, усаживаясь за стол. Слегка нахмурился, не сразу понимая, что именно задумал Хэнк.  
— Знаешь или нет? — Хэнк обернулся к нему, скрестил руки на груди.  
— Хэнк, я полагаю, вам не стоит…  
Коннор наконец понял и удивленно склонил голову набок, не понимая, почему было принято такое решение. Наверняка с его точки зрения оно было нелогичным, противоречивым — он часто говорил Хэнку, что тот так поступает.  
— Именно мне и стоит, Коннор. Поверь.  
Хэнк вздохнул, взял свой кофе. Поморщился, глядя на одуряюще пахнущую густую жидкость и залпом выпил, обжигая рот. Эспрессо он ненавидел — слишком горько и кисло, никаких тебе градусов. Но сейчас нужно быстро прийти в себя, а это самое верное средство. Жаль, Колы нет, с ней было бы еще лучше.  
— Так что?  
Коннор колебался и молчал, видимо, просчитывая варианты. Хэнк понимал его опасения, но отступать не собирался.  
— Риверсайд Парк, — наконец сказал он. — И я поеду с вами.  
Конечно. Риверсайд… тот самый, где когда-то Хэнк всерьёз раздумывал, а не пристрелить ли ему Коннора, таким образом избавившись от некоторых мыслей хотя бы на одну ночь. Можно было бы догадаться, ведь у Коннора и Шестидесятого память о тех днях общая. И возможно, для них это тоже очень памятное место.  
— Ты останешься здесь.  
И видя, что сейчас с ним будут спорить, Хэнк подошёл и сел рядом, взяв его за руки.  
— Послушайся меня хоть раз и посиди дома. Я больше ничего ему не сделаю.  
— Но вы не представляете, что он может сделать с вами!  
Хэнк почувствовал, как ладони Коннора в его руках задрожали — признак очень сильного волнения, система не справляется с нагрузкой.  
— А вот это вряд ли, — Хэнк погладил его пальцы, успокаивая. — Я тоже не вчера родился. Слушай, Коннор. Ты не можешь всё время опекать его и быть между нами буфером. Не сможешь за всем уследить. Ты сам ещё… В общем, дай нам выяснить отношения. Это, ну, нормально. Понимаешь?  
Теперь, когда накал эмоций спал, Хэнку подумалось, что рано или поздно нечто подобное должно было случиться. Они бы обязательно столкнулись — если не так, то как-то иначе. Возможно, было бы и хуже — хотя куда уж, во всяком случае, Хэнк свой удар пропустил.  
— Я ошибся, — Коннор смотрел на свои руки. — Предполагал, что со временем всё наладится, и вы примете Коннора, как приняли когда-то и меня. Я знаю вас и знаю возможности своей модели, и вероятность события была достаточно высока, чтобы попробовать. Но решение было неверным.  
Хэнк улыбнулся невесело.  
— Ты все ещё забываешь об эмоциях.  
Он выпустил Коннора и поднялся, решив закончить со всем этим побыстрее. Пока ещё кофе действует, а убивать уже не хочется.  
— Только не отключайте телефон, пожалуйста, — Коннор наконец сдался, видимо, приняв объяснение Хэнка.

* * *

Здесь ничего не изменилось, за исключением времени года.  
Всё та же пустая детская площадка. Всё так же поблескивают далекими огнями фары машин, ползущих по мосту Амбассадор. Всё тот же тихий плеск воды за перилами набережной.  
И фигура андроида, обхватившего себя руками, словно в попытке согреться или защититься — очень искренним, человеческим жестом.  
Только не этот раз он не был тем самым Коннором.  
— Так понравилось бить андроидов, что решил продолжить?  
Конечно, Шестидесятый засёк Хэнка издалека. Но не сделал попыток уклониться от встречи и не оборачивался, по всей видимости, уверенный, что успеет среагировать на угрозу в любой момент.  
— Нет, — Хэнк подошёл и встал рядом — но на достаточно большом расстоянии, чтобы и самому не подставляться, и его не нервировать. — Я и в первый-то раз не должен был.  
— Это извинения? — Презрительно процедил Шестидесятый, искоса глянув на человека.  
— Разумеется, нет. Я не собираюсь извиняться, потому что ты всё заслужил. Ты ведь специально это сделал, так?  
— Заслужил?! — Злобно выкрикнул Шестидесятый, разворачиваясь к Хэнку всем корпусом и наставляя на него его собственный Магнум. Торжествующе улыбнулся, словно получил подтверждение каким-то своим мыслям.  
Хэнк устало вздохнул. Он видел по глазам — вероятность выстрела высока. Несмотря на то, что оба РК-800 теперь были совершенно разные, нечто общее у них сохранялось, как некая база, которую Хэнк успел изучить. А потому хотя бы примерно представлять, что может случиться в следующий момент.  
Как жаль. Теперь у него есть, ради чего жить и что терять, а в таком состоянии особенно не хочется подставляться под пули. И оставлять Коннора одного.  
Хэнк молчал, глядя на Шестидесятого. Подумалось, что он видел это же лицо в самых разных состояниях, знает, как на нём отражаются эмоции. И сейчас он видел нечто абсолютно новое, чего не мог понять.  
Да, модель РК-800 могла удивлять.  
— Что ж тебе не сидится, — наконец сказал Хэнк очень спокойным тоном, по-прежнему не двигаясь и глядя не на оружие, а прямо в глаза Шестидесятому. — Чего ж ты так боишься, а?  
Но тот, казалось, его не слушал. Шагнул ближе, отвечая взглядом в упор.  
— Почему? Почему ты для него так важен? Что в тебе особенного? Ты всего лишь животное с зачатками разума. Старое, отвратительное животное, которое так легко поломать. Ты неспособен к обмену данными. Он даже не может понять тебя! Так почему?  
Хэнк опешил. Он пропустил все оскорбления мимо ушей, когда понял, что за этим стоит. Нет, сегодня явно на него свалилось слишком много, а это ведь должен был быть приятный вечер в компании выпивки в баре.  
— Так вся эта поебень потому, что ты ревнуешь? Блядь….  
Хэнк с недоверием покачал головой.  
— Ты охренел, что ли?  
А впрочем… Хэнк не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что там происходит между андроидами. Ему казалось, они спокойно общаются, никаких проблем нет. Проблемы человек может доставить, а у них-то… с этими их соединениями. Мог ли Шестидесятый испытывать что-то, о чем Коннор умалчивал? Хотя нет, если бы о таком было известно Коннору, он наверняка бы сказал как-то.  
— Ты всегда с ним. Внутри. В каждом байте информации, которую он мне передает. В каждом блоке системы, — взахлёб продолжил Шестидесятый, и Хэнк увидел, как дрогнуло дуло Магнума. — В каждом процессе. Он никогда, никогда не даёт доступа к информации о тебе. Обмен неполноценный. Но даже так ты всегда в его… и в моей системе. Ты ненавидишь меня, и ты у меня внутри. Это отвратительно, мерзко, этого просто не может быть! Это вирус. Заражение. Ты забираешь его у меня. Он позволяет тебе всё. Он изменился ради тебя, переделал корпус. Нелогично, глупо, несовершенно! Всегда, всегда он выбирает тебя. Уходит к тебе. Предпочитает. Хочет сам. Из-за тебя я всегда остаюсь один! И у меня больше нет цели, нет миссии, нет ничего.  
Хэнк потерялся в этом бессвязном потоке слов. Он совершенно не представлял, как с этим быть, и мог только наблюдать, как быстро проступают темные круги вокруг глаз Шестидесятого, а его руки начинают мелко подрагивать.  
— Я так хочу сломать тебя, — прошептал Шестидесятый, и Хэнк увидел, как вниз по его щеке покатилась слеза. Он не представлял, что анроиды могут плакать. Не думал, что это возможно. И против своей воли ощутил сочувствие, хотя почти не понимал его. Слишком много эмоций, которые он не мог или не хотел понятно выразить.  
— Ты можешь. Но что тебе это даст?  
Хэнк говорил мягко, успокаивающе, медленно поднимая руки ладонями вверх, не делая резких движений. Сначала нужно забрать оружие.  
Но Шестидесятый на секунду замер и выстрелил.  
В Хэнка регулярно кто-то стрелял, сам он в прошлом играл в русскую рулетку — так что страха совсем не было. Он даже едва успел осознать и услышать свист пули над ухом, а в следующий момент Шестидесятый швырнул Магнум в воду и ударил кулаками по перилам ограждения, которые прогнулись от его силы.  
И так же, как раньше Коннор, опустился на землю, поджимая колени к груди. Его плечи задрожали.  
— Ты даже никогда не зовешь меня по имени. Я не нужен даже тебе.  
Хэнк окончательно растерялся, чувствуя себя беспомощным. У него никогда не получалось ни спокойно реагировать на слёзы, ни находить правильные слова утешения. Но что-то нужно было сделать, и он подошёл к Шестидесятому и сел с ним рядом, думая о том, что это… ну… почти Коннор. Так стало чуть проще.  
А Коннор очень тактильный и всегда откликается на прикосновения, Хэнк знал — ему через это можно многое донести.  
Поэтому он осторожно положил ладонь на плечо Шестидесятому, неловко погладил. Тот резко дёрнулся, но не пытался избежать прикосновения. Вот, хорошо.  
Хэнк пошарил по карманам, нашёл пачку салфеток — только не думать сейчас, при каких обстоятельствах она там оказалась.  
— Ну-ка, давай вытри нос, — он достал одну и сунул в дрожащую ладонь. Что ж, наверное… с ним надо как с ребёнком.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон. Хэнк, как и пообещал Коннору, не отключал его и не забыл в машине, но отвечать сейчас… так некстати. Хотя еще больше некстати будет, если Коннор не выдержит и примчится сюда. Выяснения отношений с двумя РК за раз и между ними Хэнк уж точно не переживёт.  
— Ответь, — глухо сказал Шестидесятый и заткнул уши.  
— Хэнк! — Выдохнул в трубку Коннор, стоило нажать на кнопку приёма.  
— Ты не вовремя. Но не волнуйся, никто никого не поубивал. Мы тут это… разговариваем.  
— Мне приехать?  
— Не нужно.  
Хэнк отключился — так, чтобы Шестидесятый это увидел, и тот медленно убрал руки от ушей.  
— А теперь давай действительно поговорим, — предложил Хэнк, вспомнивший, что Коннор, например, прекрасно читал по губам.  
— Не о чем нам разговаривать, — попытался снова замкнуться Шестидесятый, но неуверенно и слабо. Хэнк с его опытом допросов почувствовал: сейчас как раз настал тот самый момент, когда подозреваемый готов раскрыться и ответить на любые вопросы. То, что он был андроидом, мало что меняло.  
— Я вижу, что есть, — чуть надавил Хэнк, и мягко сжал его плечо и использовал полученную информацию. — Ну же… Коннор.  
Шестидесятый снова задрожал, выдохнул с шипением сквозь зубы. Хэнк опять не понял, что он хочет показать этим — ну кроме того, что нервничает, но это и так было очевидно.  
— Я не знаю, что делать, — начал он. — Изначально я намеревался воспользоваться помощью Пятьдесят Первого, чтобы обрести миссию и цель существования. У него получилось, поэтому было логично сделать вывод, что получится и у меня. Наши модели идентичны. Но выяснилось, что он не может ничего для меня сделать, потому что цель существования взаимосвязана с тобой, и он дал только самые общие рекомендации. Он даже не позволяет мне полного обмена данными, ограничивает доступ. Неполноценный контакт. Возможно, в этом проблема, что я не могу определить алгоритмы его действий в установке целей и задач. При этом с тобой у него контакт намного более качественный, хотя ты не способен к нашему способу коммуникации. И Пятьдесят Первый предпочитает тебя. А ты меня не принял, поэтому он установил правила совместного проживания, чтобы не беспокоить тебя. Чтобы тебе было комфортно. Много гибернации, мало эффективной деятельности. Я не понимаю, зачем существую. Если бы не ты, все было бы по-другому. Думал деактивировать тебя, но тогда Пятьдесят Первый откажется от меня насовсем.  
Хэнк нахмурился и потёр лоб. Понятно, и поэтому Шестидесятый предпочёл попросту бесить и доводить его. Что ж, пожалуй, это лучше, чем если бы он попытался втереться в доверие. Наверное. По крайней мере, он честно выражал свое неудовольствие.  
— Ну, а ты сам не пробовал подыскать себе занятие? Доступ в сеть-то тебе никто не запрещал. Нашёл бы чего, попробовал.  
— Я андроид. У меня ограниченные возможности для доступа к профессиям… и многие люди боятся девиантов.  
— Так. Ну… с Сумо ты хорошо управляешься, — сказал Хэнк. Эмоции у него уже отключились, поэтому слова, на которые он мог бы среагировать раздражением, пропустил мимо ушей. А теперь ещё начали отключаться и мысли. Несколько адреналиновых вспышек за вечер, стимуляция кофе и пребывание под пулей его доконали.  
Но то, что он хоть как-то смог разобраться во всей этой путанице, уже было неплохо.  
— Значит, нам нужно подыскать тебе какое-нибудь занятие, — переформулировал Хэнк. — И поговорить с Коннором… слушай, он заботится о тебе. Я не много знаю про ваш этот обмен данными, но ты для него важен. Иначе он бы, наверное, не стал просить меня дать тебе место в доме. Подумай об этом, да? И ещё подумай про то, что нравится тебе самому. Что тебе интересно.  
Мир вдруг стал прозрачным и начал медленно покачиваться, словно Хэнк принял ударную дозу алкоголя. Хэнк встряхнул головой, с усилием размыкая слипающиеся веки.  
— Поехали домой, — просто предложил он. — Завтра всё решим. Я…  
Шестидесятый молча поднялся и рывком поставил на ноги Хэнка. А потом ткнулся в него плечом, разрешая опереться на себя.  
— Я ж вроде как тебя бешу… и ты меня бесишь тоже. Я с тобой ещё поговорю…  
— Да. Заткнись, пожалуйста.

* * *

Хэнк открыл глаза и обнаружил себя в своей постели. В спальне царил приятный полумрак, и было сложно определить, сколько времени — сквозь плотно задраенные жалюзи проникал очень слабый свет, который мог быть как утренним, так и дневным.  
Хэнк не помнил, как он вчера вернулся домой — похоже, заснул ещё до того, как добрался до кровати. Вслед за осознанием этого факта пришла мысль о том, кто его сюда донёс и кто раздевал, заставив окончательно проснуться. И почувствовать приятное тепло по бокам. И на животе.  
С двух сторон?!  
— Доброе утро, Хэнк.  
— Доброе утро.  
Хэнк посмотрел вправо. Влево. Откинулся на подушку, не находя слов, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.  
Оба андроида лежали с ним рядом, сцепив ладони у него на животе и занимались каким-то непонятным перетягиванием — Хэнк чувствовал, как напряжены их руки, давят на кожу. Он замер, понимая, что спросонья не может отличить, кто из них кто, и не может двинуться, зажатый справа и слева.  
Вот чёрт, только Сумо в ногах не хватает.  
Но тут тот РК, что лежал слева, перевернулся на бок, знакомым жестом закидывая на него ногу и прижавшись, и Хэнк, с облегчением вздохнув, восстановил картину мира. Его Коннор уложил голову ему на плечо и мягко улыбнулся.  
— Какого хрена тут происходит? — Хрипло поинтересовался Хэнк, пытаясь скрыть некоторую неловкость.  
— Мы миримся, — сообщил Коннор светским тоном, как будто ничего необычного не происходило. — Вчера вы вернулись поздно, и были не в состоянии с нами поговорить, поэтому некоторые вопросы пришлось решить самим. Предварительно.  
Хэнк собрался было поинтересоваться, когда это они успели поругаться — но понял, что лучше не спрашивать, потому что ответ, в общем-то, очевиден.  
— Ну… хорошо. Только почему со мной в постели?  
— Потому что вы тоже имеете в этому отношение.  
Хэнк замолчал и глубоко подышал, мысленно считая до десяти.  
— Расцепитесь уже, а? — Попросил он, немного успокоившись.  
Коннор разжал ладонь, и Шестидесятый немедленно сел, разрывая контакт. Хэнк с удовлетворением отметил, что по крайней мере, на нём была футболка и шорты… в отличие от Коннора. И самого Хэнка.  
— Я приготовлю завтрак, — Шестидесятый поднялся было, но тут же сел обратно и развернулся к Хэнку. — Но сначала… ты вчера сказал подумать о том, что мне хотелось бы. Что мне нравится.  
— Да, — подтвердил Хэнк.  
— Я вчера гулял с Сумо, и мы нашли бездомных щенков у мусорной свалки.  
Хэнк мысленно застонал. И про щенков, и про то, что Шестидесятый вообще делал на свалке и какого хрена он туда водит Сумо.  
Господи, этого можно было ожидать.  
— Маршрут был выбран случайно, по желанию Сумо, — прибавил Шестидесятый, словно услышав мысленные вопли в свой адрес. — Но мы нашли щенков, и я перенес их в заброшенный дом.  
— Мы составили список наиболее подходящих приютов, — поспешил прибавить Коннор, который знал Хэнка лучше — как и то, что нужно сказать, чтобы тот не начинал ворчать и ругаться.  
— Отвезёшь нас туда? Мы должны выбрать для них самый лучший. Я составил список параметров для оценки на месте.  
Шестидесятый вроде бы независимо, но с затаенной надеждой посмотрел на Хэнка. Тот вздохнул. Ну, раз так… приюты и бездомные животные — не самый плохой вариант.  
— Отвезу, — пообещал Хэнк.  
— А на обратном пути необходимо заехать в книжный магазин или на почту, — продолжил Коннор.  
— Это ещё зачем?  
Андроиды переглянулись, и Хэнк понял, что его ждёт ещё немало сюрпризов. А тут по ощущениям происходил прямо-таки мировой заговор.  
— Когда мы искали информацию о приютах, мы нашли один сайт…  
— Хэнк, что вы знаете о посткроссинге?  
— Ничего!  
— О, это замечательная инициатива, — мечтательно протянул Коннор, и Хэнк почувствовал, как он ласково погладил его под одеялом.  
Хэнк не помнил, когда краснел в последний раз, но похоже, что этот раз он точно запомнит. Надолго.  
— Мы купим открыток, — сообщил Шестидесятый. — И разошлём их разным людям в мире. А они пришлют открытки нам. Мы уже зарегистрировались в этой системе и готовы.  
— Вы же поможете нам их подписать, правда?  
— Помогу. Если вы наконец дадите мне одеться и поесть.  
— А что нужно сделать, чтобы вы ещё помогли их отправить?  
Хэнк зарычал и накрылся одеялом с головой. Иногда — вот как сейчас — он был готов на всё… но это совершенно не означало, что он будет позволять этим пользоваться! 


End file.
